


Sound of Awakening

by Adisastergay



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Coming of Age, Death, Fluff, Gay, Homophobia, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, LGBT, M/M, Plot, Pre-Canon, Queer Relationship, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teen Years, aged-up, flash back
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adisastergay/pseuds/Adisastergay
Summary: Two years since The Losers had defeated Pennywise under the 29 Neiblot house. Two years since they realized in this insane small town, where adults don’t care and people still wind up getting hurt, they only had each other who they could really count on. Though what happens when family life gets in the way, and The Losers are slowly forced to learn to live with a broken up group.This story follows the summer two years after It’s defeat and the fact that they aren’t kids anymore; life is starting. As they prepare for their last year in high school they have to learn to say goodbye to each other as their lives start to shift outside of Derry.From Richies perspective this story follows him through out the summer having to say goodbye to Stanley and learn to either accept his sexuality or ignore it completely.





	1. Introducing; Summer

**Author's Note:**

> No real notes for this one, but I do have a bit of a plan. I don’t expect it’ll be a super long story but def multi-chapter.  
Hopefully it stays on track but if we end up with more than I bargained for that would be fine too.

Chapter one - into

It was almost the summer of 1992 and has been almost three years since The Losers found themselves tripping out of the 29 neibolt house with what felt like the first time they could all breath again; they had defeated It. 

In the three years that had pasted the group had managed to stay close and when possible went most places together; there is a bond that you just can’t find with other people after living through a living nightmare like that. If you asked any of them school life had gotten slightly better since the arrest of Bowers (though the bullying was still present it was less...bloody); there was still a weird feeling surround the town’s lack of notice to some of the terrible things that happen over the years; the now at random disappearances, the occasional beat up of a new kid in the town center, the lack of real awareness to how all those dismembered bodies wound up in the river and at that, who did it. 

When the last class of summer finally ended Richie whipped out of his that god-awful history course (which he was almost certain he just passed) and before he was even at the threshold of the hall he had his car keys in his hands. With a sudden jolt Richie lurched forward into a freshman after he was tripped by an upperclassman, who Richie only knew by the name of ‘Cowface-Looking-Mother-Fucker’. 

“Watch where you’re going, fag.” The senior laughed as he continued down the hall.

“Real fucking mature, dipshit.” Richie huffed adjusting his bag and giving the freshman an awkwardly apologetic smile, she didn’t return it and quickly moved down the hall away from him.  
“Right well fuck me, I guess.” He muttered rolling his eyes, keeping his head down he pushed through stink-gumble of kids in the hall and made his way outside. Heading over to the parking lot he normally found more of his friends waiting for a ride but today it was just Beverly leaned up against his side door having a smoke. 

“Nice of you to show up.” She said with a bit of a smirk.

“Hey now, I was basically the first one out the door! Not all of us can flirt our way out of class early! Where are the others?” He asked taking the smoke she offered him.

“Well I think Eddie left after second block for an appointment, Mike didn’t have a fourth block today and the others, I have no idea. We’re all meeting up later at Bill’s though.”

“Oh we are, are we?” 

“Yeah well, I decided for you.”

Richie huffed a laugh and went round sliding into the driver’s seat, leaned over to pull out the jammed lock and let Bev in. 

“Let’s get some food, yeah? I could eat a fucking horse right now.” Bev said rolling down her window and leaned back in her seat taking a drag.

“My oh my, but of course my highness!” Richie said in a rather squeaky british accent.  
“And where would my royalness like to eat-ow!” He gasped jokingly before laughing as Bev smacked him in the arm. “You should know better than to hit the driver!”

-

The pair ended up getting some crappy deli food, food of which they weren’t convince wouldn’t wind up with them exchanging a bathroom later, before cruising around town for a couple hours. Richie didn’t mind being quiet around Bev and their drives usually consisted singing ugly versions of various queen songs and enjoying the silence in between. Around 5:30 Richie pulled up in front of Bill’s house and parked, though not before jerking the car a few times as Bev tried to get out. 

Richie whipped himself out of his car and raced Bev up the drive to the front door keeping her back with an arm before aggressively banging on the door. 

“Oh Billllllyyyy, let us in dear! Oh Bill-“ Richie began to yell when the door opened, caught off guard he stuttered. “Oh-hello Mrs. Denbrough. I didn’t know you’d be home.”

“Well this is my house Richie, but that seems like a reasonable thing to forget.” Mrs. Denbrough said, Richie noticed her slight smirk and shot her a shit eating grin. 

“We’re here for your son, this time I’m afraid! Though I’ll be sure to pay you a visit sometime soon, just have to find space in my schedule!” Richie said, getting a slight shoulder shove from Bev. 

Mrs. Denbrough laughed softly and shook her head slightly and stepped out of the way and gestured up the stairs. The two kids thanked her and made their way up the staircase two at a time attempting to trip each other the whole way up. 

Richie who had landed on his stomach at the top of the stairs grabbed Bev’s ankle and sent her tripping into Bill’s door, which flew open and she stumbled into the room, he let out a strangled laugh.  
Richie pushed himself up and made his way into the room fixing his glasses.

Bill was sitting on the bed with Mike while Eddie sat propped up on the back desk holding Bill’s globe in his arms.

“You know, you could have seriously hurt Bev’s face.” Eddie said cocking an eyebrow.

Richie gasped over-dramatically and clutched his chest.  
“Oh but me getting tripped up the stairs doesn’t matter? Wounded, Eduardo, truely. Where are the other two?” Richie asked scooting Eddie over sitting next to him. 

“We-we-‘ve not heard from them.” Bill said with a slight head shake, having scooted so Bev could sit.

“I assumed Stan’s packing.” Eddie said his elbow digging into Richie’s side.  
“Would you move your fucking ass over just a bit-“

“Wow like mother like son, didn’t know you guys enjoyed the same kinda dirty talk-“

“God, shut up Richie-just-move-“

“Did he say when he’s leaving yet?” Bev pipped up then as they ignored the bickering.

“No not yet. I assume it will be coming up pretty quick it is a summer start-or something.” Mike sighed. 

“Yeah well that’s what he gets being a smarty-pants I guess. Big cities and nice schools and like a bunch of preppy teachers asses to kiss.” Richie said, though he could help the disgruntled tone that came with it.

“I mean, it’s good for him. Really good, really impressive. Plus better school means a better job, which ya know, leads to a more secure future.” Eddie said raising his eyebrows.

“Would you calm down he’s barely 16 he doesn’t need to think that far ahead yet. Besides an early summer program sounds like literal hell.” 

“How would you know what hell is like? Oh shit-right I forgot that’s where you’re from.”

“Ha. Ha. Wow good one Eds, any other quips tucked back in that big head of yours?” 

“May-maybe we should do something? Like a big good-goo-goo-goodbye-thing?” Bill said cutting Eddie and Richie off.

“That would be fun! We could spend a day down at the quarry maybe?” Bev suggested, followed by the sound of a gag from the desk.

“That would be fun. Make a day of it.” Mike said in aggriance as they all ignored Eddie’s noises of disgust. 

“We could bring food and shit, set up Rich’s stereo and it’ll be a party; just us.” Bev said with a soft smile. 

“Well glad I could bring something to the table.”Richie said stretching. “We’ll why don’t I give him a call tonight then and we’ll plan a day that works for everyone?” Richie said leading back on the wall resting his arm on Eddie’s shoulder, The Losers nodded in agreement before Bill suggested they put on a movie.


	2. Richie, I’m not gay just ugly, Tozier

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi this is me saying getting stoned and driving is bad. It’s implied here but don’t do that shit, thx

The Losers sat lazily outside the ice cream parlour on the curb watching people pass, Richie occasionally through cat-calls out at the moms who walked by only to get shoved by Eddie (_“Don’t be an ass, Richie!”_).  
The day was hotter than expected and students of all ages were out enjoying the weather. Despite what seemed like an aggressive amount of people the town remained relatively quiet and uneventful.

“Any-any-anyone up to do something today?” Bill asked, leaning back already eating his cone already.

“Yeah. I’m kinda bored too.” Ben commented.

“Guys its only day, like, 6 of summer vacation! Just enjoy the heat and the lack of being told to hand in assignments-“ Richie said grabbing Eddie’s wrist and taking a bite out of his cone, Eddie’s eyes widened but watching Richie instantly scrunch his face in pain from the cold made him laugh.

“Sucker.” Eddie smirked.

“Well, it’s Stan’s last week. So what do you wanna do, Stanny?” Bev asked, they all looked at Stan who was still shaking his head at Eddie and Richie.

“I’m not that picky. I don’t mind just sitting with you guys for a while.”

“Ugh well you’re boring!” Richie said, pushing himself to his feet and sitting on one of the outdoor parlour chairs, poking Eddie’s back with his shoe.

“Arcade?” Mike suggested.

“I just got Street Fighter II, If anyone wants to come over and play?” Ben added turning to look at his friends.

“How-How about we… go to the mall?” Bill said with a bit of a shrug, clearly not interested in his own idea.

“You’re all useless at this whole ‘coming up with an idea’ thing.” Richie huffed sipping his pop.

“Well why don’t you come up with a better idea, fart-knocker?” Eddie said finally pushing Richie's foot away.

“Uh, we could just go to the train tracks and get stoned?” Bev said then tapping her back pack, Richie shot finger guns at her.

“Now that sounds like a good time to me.” Richie said rubbing his hands together.

The rest of the Group glanced at each other before Stan shrugged his shoulders. “Yeah, I’m in what the hell. Got nothing better to do.”

Bill nodded then in agreement followed by Mike who agreed.

“Uhhh no way. You think I’m going to put that shit in my body? Think about how bad it is for you- did you know it’s almost as bad as smoking cigarettes? They share similar toxins and-“

“Eds. Where the hell did you learn that?” Richie said, cocking an eyebrow.

“It could be laced-“

“It could also help get that stick out of your ass.”

“It can cause severe panic attacks! No thanks!” Eddie said throwing his hand around before crossing his arms, Richie laughed and messed up Eddie’s hair.

“If it makes you feel any better I’m not gunna smoke, but I’ll hang out with you guys.” Ben said and gave Eddie a reassuring smile. The Losers started to collect their bags and stand to head to Richie’s car.

“Stanley!” A voice called from a store over. The whole group looked over to see Millie Shawn; a tall, blonde girl from Eddie and Stanley’s advanced Math class, who throughout high school usually was found wearing baggy shirts and large glasses. She stood in front of them in a well fitted outfit and glasses-less; The Losers almost didn’t recognize her at first.

“Oh-Millie-Hey!” Stan said and gave her a soft smile. “How are you?”

“Good! I’m good, ha, yeah- sorry didn’t mean to spook you guys-Hey Eddie.” She said, Eddie nodded slightly with a small wave.

“It’s all good. Enjoying the summer so far?” Stan said adjusting his bag.

“Oh yeah, so far so good! Just had an interview so, ya know, fingers crossed! Hey-my mom was talking to yours the other day at city centre-congrats on getting the scholarship that’s really awesome, I’m so happy for you!” She said

“Oh-yeah right! Ha, yeah I’m pretty stoked about it. Shocked I got it, but excited.”

“Shocked my ass! You had that mother fucking test in the bag. They saw ‘Uris’, and didn’t even score your test, just accepted you on the spot!” Richie said giving Stan a little push on the back of the shoulder.

Stan laughed softly and pushed his curls back. “Anyways-Thanks, Millie.”

“Of course! I’m going to miss my study buddy, but I’m glad I could catch you before you leave and just wish you good luck. Have fun getting out of this crazy little town!” Millie said with a big smile and gave Stan a hug.  
“Anyways, good luck, again. My mom I’d waiting for me so I’m going to run, but have a great time. We’ll miss ya!” She said and smiled. “See ya later, Eddie!” She added before running off into the parking lot.

“I honestly didn’t recognize her at first.” Bev said then and Mike nodded in aggrience.

“She loo-loo-looks like a completely different p-p-person without her glasses.” Bill added as they started to make their way and all piled into Richie's car; Bill in the front passenger seat with Bev on his lap, Stanley, Mike and Ben squished in the back with Eddie (being the smallest) half sat across their laps (_‘God we are going to die.’  
‘Y-y-you’ll be fine Eddie.’_).

“Yeah, well now she’s hot. Doesn’t look like a weird raccoon-giraffe anymore.” Eddie said. “Ow-What! It’s the truth and you all know it. If she kept the glasses off people would be way more into her, they can actually see her face!”

“Oh be nice, Eddie.” Bev said and hid a small laugh. “Ya good, Rich? Wanna start the car?”

Richie who had been looking at Eddie in the rearview mirror, frowning slightly, made a noise.

“Sorry-yup-just clocked out for a second there.” He said starting the car.

“Oh god. We are going to die-great!”

-

Later that night Richie found himself standing in his bathroom leaning against his sink, a tooth brush hanging out of his mouth. Taking in his appearance he found himself finding more bad than good, frustrated he whipped the toothbrush out of his mouth and spat in the sink. 

_ Yeah, well now she’s hot. _

“Stop.” Richie said around to himself before rinsing his mouth with water.

“She was… fine. She looked the same as before. Well obviously not the same, the same...but... _ hot _ ?” Richie muttered looking at himself again, his face was flushed. He scrunched his face and pushed back his hair off his face, when he moved his hands his hair flopped back into his face, he sighed.

“Stupid hair. Stupid… Millie.” He muttered, wiggling his toothbrush at the mirror.

“Do glasses really make that big a difference?”

Richie frowned at himself, unable to figure out why his still somewhat stoned brain couldn’t just forget about the way Eddie talked about her. Richie reached up and pulled his glasses off his face and rubbed his eyes. 

He’d never before been so bothered by his appearance and lord knows he’s been made fun of it for most of his childhood, but why was it different this time. Richie thought maybe it hit different because it was a friend saying it this time, a best friend, Eddie…

Richie looked down at his glasses squinting slightly when he opened the bathroom door and called down the hall.

“Hey mom. Uh, Can we look into contacts for me, maybe?”


	3. summer gay found shaken by local news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some almost angst and some sublet gay; Richie is shook by hate crimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is short like me rip

The days only seemed to get hotter as the last several days passed. Richie had gone in with his dad to see the optometrist for a check-up last Wednesday and inquired about contacts; lucky for him he was eligible, they were ordered and would be in within the week ( _ “Do you think I’ll get them stuck behind my eyeball?” “Only if we are lucky, son, only if we are lucky.” _ ).

Richie pulled up on his old bike with Eddie hot on his trail as they pulled up in front of the Capitol theatre; they wouldn’t admit it but they’re pretty sure they accidently rode into someone flower bed while taking a shortcut.

“You-You….oh, you totally cheated-“ Eddie struggled, face flushed and chest puffing hard. 

“I did not cheat!” Richie said before laughing when he glanced at Eddie. 

“You are just a slow biker! I won fair and square my dead old spaghetti-ed!” 

Richie watched as Eddie attempted to think of as come back, instead reached for his inhaler, Richie laughed again as their walked their bikes into the alley and hid them behind a dumpster.

Both boys made their way into the back of the arcade where their friends sat around a couple wobbly metal tables, Bill and Bev with their noses stuck in a paper while Ben and Mike were deep in the process of thumbrestling out some dumb bet, Richie was sure of it. 

“Hey, guys.” Stan said when they got closer.

“Hey man, you look like shit.”

“God, Richie can’t you be a little nicer, at least for a few minutes?” Eddie said rolling his eyes.

“That actually reminds me of something your mom was telling me this morning before you got up-ow!” 

“Shut up, Richie!” Eddie said punching him in the shoulder, he then examined the chairs, made a disgruntled face and chose to stand near the wall instead. 

“I didn’t sleep much. All that good last minute packing, ya know.” Stan said as Richie pulled up a chair next to him, nudging his gently with his elbow.

“Can’t believe you’re going so soon dude, feels like yesterday we were throwing Matzo balls at your mom.” Richie said, he reached forward and grabbed Eddie, sitting him down on his knee.

“Oh god dude, I was grounded for so long after that dinner.” Stanley said shaking his head and smiled softly.

“What’s so-oh yeah Mike totally won Ben, just give in-What’s so interesting over there?” Eddie asked as bill peaked over the paper.

“Tell me it’s the zombie apocalypse, god please.” Richie said.

“The leper apocalypse-“ he was cut off by Eddie raising himself and slamming his body back into Richie’s.

“Oh-fuck-“ Richie gasped and shoved Eddie (who was laughing, hard) off him and leaned forward, winded.

“God do you two ever stop?” Bev asked having witnessed the whole moment, the paper lying down in front of her.

“Ooooo nice bruise, Bev.” Eddie said smirking, Richie glanced up and smirked.

“You’ve been having some fun. Billy I take it was the one to give you that bad boy?”

“Oh hush.” Bev said, Bill sat quietly flushed next to her.

Richie, having regained some composure from being winded, slid the paper over to himself.

“We are thinking about seeing the second terminator, if you guys are down?” Ben piped up then. “Or ya know, whatever, I’d be down to just play arcade games too.”

_ Yeah I’d see a movie;  _ Agreences circled the Losers as they started to pile up their spare cash they had in their pockets to load up on candy.

Richie found himself engrossed in the article he’d opened the page to;

_ Local boys found beat up in alleyway behind Derry Mall, fatal wounds to the younger man… _

“Hey, earth to Richie?” Bev hummed smacking her finger down in the middle of the paper.

He heard his name but found himself hyperfixed on the paper, not till he felt a soft hand grab him by the chin and pull his attention away.

“Yo, Rich? Reading about your death or something? Could you be a bit paler?” Eddie said laughing softly and dropped his hand. 

Richie unaware of why it still was affecting him, feeling his face go hot, he scrunched his nose. 

“Ha. Yeah. You’d think.” Richie said shortly, he flipped over the paper up and chucked it on to a table next to them.

“Movie, yeah. I’ve already seen the terminator but I’ll gladly tag along as running commentary for all you uncultured people!” Richie said getting up on his feet avoiding any real eye contact with all of them, his moves to spastic for them to notice he was feeling uneasy.

“Oh great-we pay for one show and get two.” Eddie huffed, Bev laughed as she gathered up their change. 

The Losers forgot about Richie’s odd behaviour quickly as they got tickets and headed into the movies, Richie found himself zoned out for most of the movie, only clueing in when one of his friends would try to get popcorn stuck in his hair. 

-

Their group found themselves, later that night all walking together around town before their respective curfews. They took turns discussing their favourite parts of the movie (Ben being surprisingly good at mimicking the terminators voice) and arguing playfully over tomorrow's events; who was bringing food and who was getting a ride with who to the quarry. Richie had fallen to the back of the pack, sitting on his bike but pushing off the ground with his feet, staring at his friend’s shoes, Well Eddie’s shoes, and legs and-

“Hey, trashmouth! What-what’s go-go-going on in that noggin’ of yours?” Bill, who had turned back called.

“Yeah Rich, it’s awful unlike you to know how to keep the hole on your face closed!” Bev added turning back as well, they made eye contact.

Richie felt his stomach drop, he didn’t know why he was still so bothered; well he had an idea but he pushed it away, his face flushed. He fixed his glasses and shot them a shit eating grin.

“Just thinking about the fact that I'm going to kick your asses with the best flip off the cliff and how you’re all going to owe me because of it. You’ll be blessed to be in my presence!” He said and smirked as Ben started to laugh. 

“Keep laughing Hanscom and you’ll be the first to get pushed off.” He added as his friends chuckled.

“‘Ight I best be gettin’ asthma-attack-sorry-Kaspbrak, back home before his mom has a cow, or becomes one.”

“Fuck off, four eyes.”

“Oooo wow original! That’s a good one Eds! Did you think of that all on your own?” Richie said, not noticing his mood change when Eddie looked at him. He made a gross face at Eddie who was getting on his bike. 

“We’ll see y’all tomorrow. Stan-the-man I’ll pick you up just before 11.” Richie said saluting his friend, who in turn saluted him back.

“Very good, kind sir, I shall be ready.” Stan said softly.


End file.
